Eyes Wide With Tears and Love
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku goes out drinking after All Might's death and an someone unexpected shows up to comfort him. [Aged Up Characters, Dubious Consent, Identity Issues, Dubious Sex]


Izuku wasn't usually one to drink. He'd accompanied his friends to the bar on occasional, of course, but that was more for company than anything else. This was different. All his friends had already left, but Izuku was only diving deeper into the bottle.

"Izuku..." A hand laid itself over his where it was wrapped around his glass. "Are you alright?"

It took a moment for his vision to clear when he turned to look at who was now beside him. The worried eyes caught his attention first before the rest was finally able to register. "Uraraka?"

"You don't look well, Izu-baby."

"I'm not... well," he choked out. His hand tightened around his glass, but when he tried too lift it, she stopped him. She pressed closer to him, wrapping her arms around his and prying his fingers from around the glass, tangling them with her own.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"You... you already know," he answered her. His words were slow and slurred, but she didn't look as if she couldn't understand him. At least, he didn't think that she did.

"Tell me anyway," she said softly.

He was for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about his reason for being here. It was hard to say, hard to force the words out when they wanted to lodge in his throat. He cried hard for a few minutes and she pulled him into her arms, murmuring soft, comforting words.

"It's okay, Izu-baby. Let it all out."

He couldn't say how long had passed by the time he began to stop. Once his sobs were little more than hiccups, he was able to choke out a proper answer. "A-All Might," he told her. "All Might... he's dead... He's dead and I..." The tears came to his eyes again and he buried his face in her neck in a futile attempt to stop them.

"I'm so sorry, Izu," she whispered as she held him tighter. "This must be so hard on you. I know you really looked up to him."

"It's... more than... just that," he sniffled. "All Might was... he was a second father to me..."

He pulled her closer. "C'mon baby, let me get you out of here..."

She gently pulled him from his seat, keeping him close. It was all a blurr of fishing money out of his wallet, stumbling out the back of a hair, and tripping up stairs, all the while feeling her warm arms wrapped tightly around him. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys only to have her fish them out and open the door for him.

"Let me help you..."

She tugged off his shoes and coat, letting him stumble to the bed. He fell onto it face first, burying himself in his pillow. She sat on the bed beside him, petting his head.

"Talk to me, Izu."

"I don't... I can't..." he told her.

"Then let me help you," she said softly. She pulled his head into her lap, holding him close. "You don't need to drink to find solace, Izu, I'm right here."

Her lips met his as soon as he rolled to face her and things only got hazier from there. He didn't remember his shirt coming off, only the softness of his hands of her hands on his skin. He didn't remember wrapping his arms around her, only the feeling of their lips pressed together.

He was half dressed by the time he really started to sober up. She was completely bared before him, lifting his hands to her waist and encouraging him to touch. She pressed her lips to his again, leaning back to whisper to him. "This all I ever wanted Izuku." There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. She pulled his underwear off, tossing it somewhere he couldn't see and moving up his body to sink slowly on to him. "All I ever wanted was to be with you like this," she told him as she moved slowly on and off of him. Izuku didn't feel like he could do anything but hold onto her as pleasure filled him. "To comfort you, to please you..."

He blinked and the sight before him wasn't the same. It wasn't Uraraka's tearful smiling face anymore. It was someone else. The smile too wide, eyes to bright, hair too wild and too... blonde...

"All I've ever wanted in my life was to love you, Izu," she whispered to him.

"Toga!" he gasped. His mind was moving too slowly to properly process this.

"Call me... Call me Himiko," she gasped out in pleasure. She squeezed around him, tossing her head back as her orgasm washed over her and he felt like his own pleasure was forcefully pulled from him as he followed on her heels.

"Wha..."

She laid down on top of him, their bodies still joined at the hips. "I've never been so happy, Izu-baby."

"Ura... where?"

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered. "She's fine. Don't think about her. Don't think about anyone else." She placed her hand on his cheek, cradling his face. "Just let me help you, alright? Let me, please..."

* * *

Izuku woke up with a pulsing headache. His bed was empty was empty, but the sheets were still warm beside him. It was only when he caught himself searching around in his sheets that he remembered what had happened.

He sat up, which wasn't great for his headache, but there was too much panic in him to care. He was still naked and had to scramble around searching for his pants in order to find his phone. He scrolled through his contacts quickly, hitting talk as soon as he found the name he was looking for.

He hadn't paid any attention to the time, but he was prompted to glance at the clock when he heard her sleepy groan. Eight in the morning and he didn't think she had ever been much of a morning person.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked sleepily. "What's wrong? It's really early?"

He felt himself let out a breath in relief. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

He debated telling her, but he felt like he needed time to process the whole thing, first. Besides, he shouldn't worry her without reason, right?

"N-nothing," he told her. "Never mind. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," she told. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Um, go back to sleep."

Her reply was little more than a hum before she hung up.

He put his head in hands, closing his eyes so that he could think. He shouldn't have drank so much last night. Even with... what happened. It's too dangerous to let his guard down that much. Something else was on his mind though. Toga... hadn't hurt him? She... talked to him, wanted to help him. What was that about?

His phone buzzed in his hand and he opened his eyes to check it. There was a message on his screen.

 **From:** Himiko ~3  
 _Water is good for hang overs. Take care of yourself!_

Izuku stared at his phone for several minutes, trying to process this. Toga had his number. Toga had left his number. He could probably go to the cops and have the number traced, if he wanted to. And yet... something made him hesitate.

Izuku bit his lip, gripped his phone, and deleted the message. He let the number sit in phone, untouched.


End file.
